Result of Betrayal
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: At the brink of his ultimate victory, Naruto was betrayed by those he cared for the most. The result: He spiraled into darkness, becoming the most feared of Hollows.


**A friend of mine asked me to write a Bleach story, and this idea popped into my head... **

******Prologue**

"Let's finish this, Madara!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted. All around him were the signs of battle. He'd managed to destroy each remaining member of Akatsuki, before confronting the leader, Uchiha Madara.

"You are a fool to face me, Uzumaki, even if you did manage to take out my Akatsuki. I am invincible and immortal! I will claim the Kyuubi and then I will possess all of the tailed demons!" The one-eyed Uchiha proclaimed.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. They had changed, representing the usage of his Sage form. "Normally, you would be correct. I cannot think of another technique that would be able to defeat you. Your eye truly makes you an incredible being. Unluckily for you, I have developed a technique specifically to take you out!" Naruto moved both of his hands closer together, with a foot in between their palms. Energy began to swirl between them as bloody chakra enveloped Naruto.

"You are using the fox chakra… and Sage mode?" Madara shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. This is the ultimate jutsu." The energy had taken on a circular shape, with a small dark spot in the center. "This is the… BLACK HOLE RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, throwing the sphere into the air above Madara.

The spiraling chakra surrounding the sphere expanded, sucking in anything nearby. The energy tore at Madara, even as he tried to use his dimensional jutsu to escape. He screamed in absolute pain and fear as his molecules were torn apart. The bits of matter were sucked into the center of the sphere as the chakra compressed again. It continued to shrink until it was invisible to the human eye, before dispersing. Naruto breathed deeply as he looked at the crater that had replaced his most dangerous foe. Now, there was only one left.

"Interesting jutsu, Naruto." Speak of the devil, Naruto thought as he turned to face his rival and ultimate enemy. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke. You're the last one left. The remnant of Akatsuki, Konoha's enemy. I have to destroy you now. I'm sorry that we couldn't keep our friendship, but after what you did…" Sasuke had slaughtered Tsunade and Kakashi, as well as most of the Konoha Twelve. Only Sakura, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, were left.

"And just how do you plan to defeat me, Naruto? You've used up your Sage chakra, as well as your body's ability to use the Fox's Chakra." Sasuke said with a laugh.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Like this." With that statement, Naruto forced open the Eight Celestial Gates. Chakra enveloped him.

"You've learned to open the eight gates." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "But that won't help against me."

Naruto's fist flashed out, moving so fast that it was nearly invisible. But Sasuke's sharingan enabled him to see and avoid it. Sasuke tried to hit him with a fireball, but Naruto simply batted it aside. Naruto rained blows down upon Sasuke, who somehow managed to avoid them. Sasuke couldn't manage to initiate an attack, due to Naruto's immense speed.

Sasuke released his chidori in a field around him, but that couldn't stop the blonde, who ignored the lightning chakra and simply struck at his foe. Seeing the futility in using normal attacks, Sasuke evolved his Sharingan to its Mangekyo form. He invoked a ghostly guardian, which enabled him to match Naruto blow for blow. They battled for nearly five minutes, neither managing to land a solid hit.

Sasuke was panting, his Susanoo was draining heavily on his reserves. Meanwhile, Naruto stood across from him, his chakra flaring, before fading.

"You're closing the eight gates? You can't even fight me without them."

"I just needed to have all eight open for five minutes, in order to open the ninth." Naruto's eyes

"The Ninth gate?"

"Yes. Unlike the other eight, which allow the user more access to their physical energy, this one allows the spirit to flood the body, removing all limiters on the body's spiritual energy, which is infinite, unlike physical energy.. This is the Spirit Gate. This is the end for you, Sasuke." Naruto stated.

Pure spiritual energy erupted around Naruto, both blinding and paralyzing the Uchiha. He formed a rasengan similar to his normal jutsu, except that this jutsu was pure gold. He vanished, reappearing in front of Sasuke. He slammed the sphere into Sasuke's skull, instantly destroying the Last of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto was about to allow his spiritual energy to recede, when he felt a sudden stabbing pain from his back into his heart, followed by a brutal tearing in his neck. His head was actually separated from his body and Naruto Uzumaki dropped to the ground dead.

A moment later, Naruto opened his eyes, seeing a chain connecting his chest to his corpse. He was horrified when he heard his murderer's anguished screech "SASUKE!" He knew that voice.

He turned to look at Sakura Haruno, who was holding his bloody head, staring at the destroyed corpse of the Uchiha. Instantly, rage filled him. The massive release of spiritual energy from his body had given him unfathomable levels of spiritual power, and his rage was felt from the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo.

Naruto Uzumaki's chain was instantly consumed as his spiritual energy was influenced by the rage, turning it dark. Naruto could feel the fox feeding him its own spiritual energy, trying to control him. Instead, he seized the spiritual power and ripped it from the demon, draining it of nearly all of its power.

Naruto was instantly transformed into a larger humanoid form. He had claws on his fingers and feet now, his body instantly becoming much stronger. His golden hair, now tinged with red, grew spikier as it now reached his shoulders. He had fangs now, easily sharp enough to rip through flesh. He grew taller, his muscles expanding slightly. His whiskers were deepened. Nine tails stretched out behind him.

Naruto roared, releasing a massive burst of spiritual energy that decimated the Village Hidden in the Leaves, before teleporting away. He found himself in a wasteland. He picked up a sword that had appeared next to him and let loose with a massive release of spiritual energy that the entire realm felt. He could feel the fear of creatures across the plane. Thoughts of conquest and destruction filled the thoughts of Naruto, invoking an evil smile.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**The general premise here is that Naruto had released 100% of his spiritual energy, PRIOR to dying, which caused him to have far more power than other souls. In conjunction with the fox, he instantly evolved to a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. **

**He's going to be a sort of reverse Vizard. Instead of being a Soul Reaper who can put on a mask, he's an Arrancar who can release his sword.**

**I'm going to try to think of names, but I'm no good at Japanese. If anyone is good at them, send me a PM and I'll give you the ideas for what he'll be able to do. If I don't get a response, I'll try to find a translator online.**

**Please review. This is my first crossover (although there aren't many Bleach elements yet, the story will mainly take place in the Bleach universe), and I'd like to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
